Body Issues
by ryderishot
Summary: Set after "Naked." Sam decides to talk to Artie about his body issues. Sam/Artie, boy on boy, rated "M" for a reason. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Artie bent over as he considered his copy of the "Men of McKinley" calendar. He still didn't know how to feel about it; it was nice that he wasn't the only one wearing clothes, but it still stung that it had taken so long for anybody to listen to him. Granted, the number of girls who had talked to him and asked for his autograph definitely made him feel better; still, it wasn't fair. He silently cursed the chair that had become his prison over the years, wishing for the thousandth time that his legs worked like everybody else's. Sure, he'd had that weird dream about Rory and showing what would have happened to everybody if he could walk, but that didn't make it any less humiliating to have to wheel himself from place to place, getting his parents to perform exercises on his legs to keep them from atrophying and struggling with simple things like getting dressed or getting into the school.

His reverie was interrupted by Sam walking in, grinning. "You should totally get a bald cap, dude. We'll reconfigure the chair and call you Artie X."

Ordinarily that would have made Artie laugh, but he was in a sensitive mood that day so he shrugged and tossed the calendar aside. He looked at Sam expectantly, waiting to hear what he wanted.

Sam picked up right away that Artie was upset. Looking concerned, he stopped the jokes and knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"Just…everything. I think the calendar turned out well, and I'm glad I did it, but I just wish…" Artie sighed, trying to find the words to explain what he was thinking. "I'm just bitterer than usual today about being in this dumb chair."

"Come on man, I know it sucks, but…"

"No, Sam, you don't know." Angrily Artie gestured around his room, which was set up to make things as easy as possible on him. "You don't know what it's like to have to have your parents come in and move your legs for you several times a week so they don't atrophy, not that it matters anyways because you can't move them. You don't know what it's like to have to get people to put you in bed or take you out in the morning. You don't know what it's like to have to practice getting dressed in the morning because it's a complicated procedure. You really don't know what it's like to see all of your guy friends working out, getting good bodies, big muscles, dancing and having fun, while your entire existence is confined to a chair. I don't get to dance, I can't really work out with you guys, and I'm stuck with this stupid, scrawny body in a dumb chair while all my friends get to pose shirtless in a calendar, while the only reason I'm in it at all is because you were missing months and the only reason I'm not the only one with clothes on is because of pity." Bitterly, Artie threw the calendar onto the desk.

Sam stared in shock. Yeah he knew that Artie had been reluctant, but he'd wanted his friend in the calendar to show him off, not to embarrass him. Of course Artie was jealous of them; how could he not be? Seeing them running around, having fun, then quickly backtracking and making the effort to include him…of course he'd feel like a third wheel.

"Come on, Artie, you know that we don't think about stuff like that. None of us ever look down on you, we always want to hang with you. I didn't leave my clothes on out of pity, I did it as an apology, and we wanted you in the calendar for the same reason we hang out with you; we all think you're cool. As for your body, Tina was determined to put you in a sexy leprechaun outfit; she wouldn't have done that if she didn't think you had a great body worth showing off."

Artie flushed. "She's biased because I used to date her and she still wants me."

Sam considered his friend for a moment. "Do you really believe that?"

Artie shrugged. "I don't really have a reason to believe anything else. I mean, yeah I love Glee club and directing, and I have a full life, but it's hard sometimes seeing what everybody else can do. It doesn't help much that whenever I do anything normal, like pose in a calendar for you guys or try to work out, I get looked at condescendingly and treated like a motivational story. 'Look everybody, the crippled kid still manages to work out and have a full life; what's your excuse?' Some freshmen were even talking about 'equal opportunity' getting me into the calendar with you guys."

Sam gritted his teeth in anger. He hated discrimination. Kneeling down, he touched Artie's shoulder. "Listen to me, Artie. You are a strong little dude, and you've done a lot. You think those douchebags know how to run a play? There's a reason they weren't invited into the photos, it's like sour grapes or something." So saying, he wrapped Artie's slim body in a hug.

Artie smiled and hugged back, only to draw back with a curse. "Sorry, it's my back. It's been sore today, I had to get the backing on my chair replaced and it hasn't broken in yet. My back is killing me, I think that's why I'm in a mood today. Sorry to dump it on you."

"Don't worry about it. Here, let me help you." Artie let out a surprised squeak as Sam scooped him out of the chair and deposited him on the bed, rolling him over so that his face was in the pillows. "Just lie down, Artie. I'm an expert at this, I do this all the time for the other guys on the team."

"Do what?" Artie asked.

"Back massages." Reaching down, Sam pulled Artie's sweater and collared shirt off carefully, revealing his back. Carefully, Sam began rubbing Artie's shoulders and back. To Artie's surprise, Sam actually managed to alleviate the pain considerably, working out the knots and the tension. He relaxed into the bed.

His relaxation vanished, however, when the wonderful feeling of Sam's hands had quite another effect. He was immensely grateful for the fact that he was face down so that Sam couldn't see his suddenly flaming face or the effect he was having on Artie's body. He was about to tell Sam to stop when the jock suddenly began rubbing him directly on the small of his back. He couldn't supress his moan.

Sam paused. "Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

Artie shook his head. Voice muffled by the pillows he managed to reassure Sam, "No, not at all. That feels really good." More than anything Artie wanted Sam to keep going.

"You sure?" To Artie's horror, Sam rolled him back over to look at him.

There was an awkward silence as Sam took in Artie's flushed face and his bulging pants. Artie, totally humiliated, tried to look anywhere but at Sam. When he finally managed to turn his eyes back, desperately groping for some sort of excuse, he was surprised to see the football player smiling.

"Don't worry about it, little dude. I know I'm hot," Sam said teasingly.

"Yeah right," Artie managed. "It's just a natural reaction."

"Oh really?" Sam leaned over. Artie couldn't help but notice the size of his arms, or that enormous mouth stretched into a teasing grin. To his surprise, Sam carefully wrapped his arms around Artie's torso and lifted him. Artie could feel the sheer strength of his friend and the power of his arms, and he couldn't help but notice that Sam's mouth was moving closer, and closer…

When their lips met, Artie lost all reason in his mind. Yeah he'd always liked girls, but the feel of Sam's mouth on his, feeling himself helplessly held in the strong arms, was like nothing he'd ever imagined. As he kissed back, Sam slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, tasting Artie and dominating him completely with his impossibly skilled tongue and wonderfully large lips.

When they broke apart, Artie was dazed. Trying to make sense of what was happening, he stared at Sam, who was still grinning.

"Yeah little dude, you really don't want me." Sam teased.

As Artie tried to find the right words, Sam lay him down and unbuckled his pants, drawing them off of Artie's body. Unable to move his legs, Artie just watched as his pants vanished, leaving him on the bed in nothing but his white briefs.

Incredibly turned on but not sure what was happening, he looked helplessly at Sam.

"I'm helping you, little dude. I want you to know just how awesome you are, and more than that just how awesome your body is. You're really cute, and it's time you felt appreciated for that."

Artie, if possible, blushed even harder than he already was. Leaning down, Sam kissed his lips, before moving down to suck on his neck. Determinedly giving the boy a hickey, Sam moved farther down, licking at a taught pink nipple, causing Artie to moan. Artie wasn't even capable of moving anymore; his arms were like jelly and he barely had the strength to turn his head. All he could do now was lay there as Sam played his body like a violin.

Sucking at one nipple while rubbing the other, Sam slowly moved down Artie's chest. After reaching the belly button, Sam carefully took the boy in his arms again and rolled him back over. Face in the pillow again, Artie felt Sam's hands run down his chest before coming to his underwear. Carefully, Sam took the waistband of his briefs and slipped them off, pulling off his socks as well, leaving Artie totally naked as he lay in the bed. Hard as a rock, Artie couldn't help himself. Desperately, he reached for his cock.

"No," Sam said firmly, grabbing his thin wrists and pulling them behind his back. Grabbing some electrical tape off some AV equipment Artie had been rewiring, he quickly bound Artie's hands behind his back. "Those stay here. You stay hard until I decide otherwise." Artie felt the blood shoot directly into his cock at the commanding tone in Sam's voice.

Sam walked to the end of the bed again. "Can you feel your legs?" he asked, running a finger experimentally up Artie's sole. The answering giggle confirmed it. Leaning down, Sam kissed Artie's toes one by one, before planting a kiss directly on the sole of each foot. Carefully, Sam traced Artie's legs with his lips, kissing and sucking on every piece of flesh he came to. Spending some time on the backs of Artie's knees, he slowly travelled up the boy's slim body until he reached the butt. Artie moaned and shivered as Sam carefully kissed each of his cheeks, sucking on the skin.

"I'm going to give you hickeys on your ass," Sam teased, before setting out to do precisely that. Artie was moaning nonstop at this point as Sam's talented lips and tongue worked over him. Mission accomplished, Sam suddenly leaned down and used his tongue again. Artie cried out with lust as Sam licked up his butt.

"Please, Sam…" he begged, desperate to come.

He could almost feel Sam's grin as he kissed Artie's lower back, slowly letting his lips explore the spine, moving up until he was kissing the back of Artie's neck. Removing the tape, he rolled Artie over again, allowing his full length of 8 inches to spring forward, standing proudly erect and leaking precum. Holding Artie's wrists down by his head, Sam leaned down to kiss him again. Taping Artie's hands again, this time attaching them to the headboard of his bed, Sam returned to the nipples to tease and suck at them.

Artie whimpered. With his legs useless and his arms tied, he couldn't get the relief he craved. All he could do was beg.

"Please, Sam…"

Returning to his head, Sam began to suck at Artie's earlobe, causing him to cry out with desire. "Do you know I've never done this with a guy before?" Sam whispered, tracing the shell of Artie's ear with his tongue. "I wouldn't do this with just any guy, you know. Finn and Puck aren't really that hot, Kurt was nice but too girly, Blaine's not really my type…you're the only guy I'd do this with. Your body is awesome, and I love exploring it."

Artie moaned, unable to speak, unable to think, unable to do anything but relish the feeling of Sam's tongue in his ear.

"So I'll let you come, but first I want to hear you tell me that you have an awesome body, almost as good as mine. "

Artie gasped, frantic. "I…oh god…I have…oh please god, not the tongue…I have an…ungh…an awesome body…ohh…almoooaahh god….almost as…as good as yours…oh my god…"

Sam grinned, travelling south again, stopping briefly at the nipples before slowly, torturously slowly, coming down to Artie's length. Naked, sweaty, gasping, Artie looked so hot that Sam couldn't resist. Pulling out his phone he took several pictures quickly. He breathed over the top of the rock hard cock for a minute, drawing one more agonized gasp from his friend. Kissing the tip, he slowly moved his massive lips down, wrapping his tongue around the cock in his mouth before drawing his cheeks in, sucking hard.

Artie came with a cry of pure ecstasy, throwing back his head and moaning like a whore as Sam drank him in. Gasping for air afterwards, he barely noticed as Sam released his arms, letting them fall loosely to the bed.

"You have an awesome body, dude, and I want you to know it."

Still unable to move, Artie nodded. Drawing in air, he forced words to come out of his mouth. "Thanks, Sam. That was, a, uh, that was a good lesson."

"I know." Grinning, Sam looked down at himself pointedly. Artie realized for the first time that Sam was hard as well. "Let's see what we can come up with in terms of…gratitude."

Artie grinned.


End file.
